The present invention relates to a method of monitoring an infectious disease, a system using the same, and a recording medium for performing the same, and more specifically, to a method of monitoring an infectious disease in order to monitor whether the infectious disease has occurred, a system using the same, and a recording medium for performing the same.
In general, animals raised in barns are wild animals that have been domesticated and improved by humans and are useful for human life to provide livestock products and labor. The animals raised in barns include birds such as poultry and livestock which narrowly refer only to such mammals. The poultry includes chickens, ducks, and the like, and the livestock include pigs, cattle, cows, horses, goats, and the like.
As industries develop, the livestock industry is also developing. According to the development of the livestock industry, massive numbers of poultry and livestock are being raised in barns.
However, as described above, when massive numbers of poultry and livestock are raised in barns, if an infectious disease occurs, animals raised in the barns are killed at the same time, which results in serious financial losses for livestock farms.
In order to address the above problem, livestock farmers manually check fever or abnormal symptoms of animals trapped in the barn in the related art. Such work wastefully consumes time and requires excessive human resources.
As a result, there is an urgent necessity to use advanced strategies in livestock disease management, identify diseases early on, and respond quickly in such management.